Yo quisiera ser
by EvaCullenWilliams
Summary: Rosalie ha sido clara. SI una amiga se fija en uno de sus ex novios, debe morir. Va contra el código de la amistad. Isabella no sabe que hacer, se muere por Edward, su mejor amigo y ex de Rose.


**Yo quisiera ser.**

**Summary: Rosalie ha sido clara, si una amiga se fija en uno de sus ex novios, debería morir. Va contra el código de la amistad. Isabella no sabe que hacer, ya que se muere por Edward.**

**Hola! Si, aquí otra locura. Este fic debe ser demasiado típico y no te invito a leer, sé que es un tema más que usado pero pasa y sigue pasando en todos los lados. Es una historia real, si bien no me pasó a mi, le pasó a una de mis mejores amigas y hablar en tiempo pasado es un error. Le pasa y le sigue pasando. Si me preguntan no me gusta Reik, que es el grupo que tiene una cancion llamada como este fic, pero… Es la canción favorita de mi amiga y si la escuchan, de veras tiene razón.**

**Prefacio:**

Estaba caminando, enfadada. Aquello no me podía pasar a mi, ¿Por qué no le pasaba a Alice o a Jessica? ¿Por qué a mí?

Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia.

No le podía contar a Ángela, ella ya no era de confianza. Desde que estaba con Ben, Ben era su mundo, su completo mundo. Alice… Era la mejor opción, pero no sabia como reaccionaria. Mi otra opción era Victoria, pero no estaba segura…

A lo lejos le distinguí. Me aterré completamente. Lo mejor seria actuar normal, él no sabia (y no podía saber) nada.

Me sequé una lágrima que estaba cayendo por mi rostro.

Él iba caminando con la cabeza gacha y pensé que me dejaría caminar o que no me había visto. Pero cuando estuve a su lado, sus brazos, grandes y fuertes, me rodearon.

-¿Qué te pasa?.-me preguntó, preocupado.

No lo pude soportar más. Me solté de sus brazos y empecé a correr en dirección al metro, mi casa estaba del otro lado. Fácilmente llegaría, ya que era muy rápida.

Pero no contaba con que Edward fuera más rápido.

llamó Edward. Las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro. Él no lo podía saber, nadie lo podía saber-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, déjame sola…

Edward me abrazó.

No podía creer como era tan cara dura. ¿Acaso no me hacia sufrir? Yo nunca lloraba por nada, ni por la muerte de Benny, mi cachorrito, nunca había llorado por mis problemas. ¿Por qué debía llorar por el?

Aquel abrazo era distinto a los otros, ya que era mucho menos platónico que los demás. Era muy romántico y desde afuera, se debería ver como una reconciliación cualquiera, pero no era una rencociliacion, ni nada por el estilo. Era como tu mejor amigo te trata de consolar camino a tu casa cuando te ve llorar, solo que tu mejor amigo no sabe que tu te mueres por él.

¿Por qué mi vida era como una teleserie Venezolana (*) como las que veía mi mamá por la tarde? Era increíble.

-Tranquila, Bells. Siempre estaré allí cuando lo quieras.

Un nuevo torrente de lagrimas cayó por mi rostro. Aquello no era justo.

Besó mi cabello, los rizos tan característicos míos estaban esparcidos por mi rostro, desordenados a causa de la corrida.

-Eso espero.-le dije tristemente.

Él era mi mejor amigo, claro. Era el único en el cual le podía confiar todo, absolutamente todo. Guardaba mis secretos, por más tontos que fueran, y no se los contaba a nadie. Tenia unos grandes ojos verdes y su cabello era de un rojizo oscuro.

Y pese a ser tan perfecto, era el ex de Rosalie, mi mejor amiga desde el preinfantes.

-Algo te pasa.-dijo, abrazándome nuevamente de una forma nada platónica-, Bells, me importas mucho, demasiado.

Otra característica de Edward: Era un mujeriego. El año pasado había estado con Rosalie, había terminado con ella, había estado con Antonia, había terminado con Antonia y vuelto con Rosalie, la magia solo duró unos dos meses y terminaron. A las dos semanas Edward ya estaba con Cony.

Ahora, en el verano había terminado con Cony y había pasado demasiado tiempo sin una novia. Estábamos a Junio y pese a la fecha, en Washington hacia un frio que estremecía.

-¿A cuantas les has dicho eso?

La pregunta escapó sola de mis labios, pero de veras me lo preguntaba. No queria ser "una más de la lista de Edward Cullen", yo, la que siempre se había burlado de Anto y cuando Rose me lo permitió, de ella.

¿Por qué?

-A nadie.-me dijo confundido-, Bells, tu eres mucho más importante que ninguna de las otras. Tu eres mi Belly Bells, mi mejor amiga.

Ah, claro. Eso explicaba mucho.

La mejor amiga-

La mejor amiga de la ex de tu mejor amigo, por el cual, uno se muere.

Me volvió a apretar contra si. Yo solo cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar.

Cuando los abrí, Syvana y Cata, unas compañeras de salón, me miraban fijamente.

Ay, mierda.

**(*) Al menos, aquí en Chile, las teleseries Venezolanas son cosideras demasiado tragicas, siempre cuando alguien tiene una vida complicada se dice "Tienes una vida Venezolana tu, eh?". No es nada contra mis amigas de Venezuela, yo las amo ;)**

**Que les pareció? Quiero continuarla y no me importa mucho los hits o los comentarios, aunque si quieres dejar uno yo sería mucho más feliz. **

**Fran, ¿Adivinaste quien es Bella, Edward, Angela, Ben, Rosalie? Bueno, Sylvana es la Sylvana (e.e) y la Cata es la Cata (XD). Fuerza amiga!**


End file.
